Love story like no other
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: What if there was no Percabeth? What if Hera wanted Revenge? What if Artemis was put in a sticky situation that she couldn't get out of? What if Percy falls for a different girl? Takes place right after The Last Olympian. NO CHARACTERS FROM THE HERO'S OF OLYMPUS. Rated M for possible language.
1. Chapter 1

Here you go, sorry, I have been on writer's block on all stories. Deal with it. Also I'm sick so spelling problems are likely, don't hate me for it.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

No one's POV

It is 1 year after the 2nd Titan War. **N/A Percy and Annabeth are 16, if that is any help.** The Gods and Goddesses all gathered in the throne room, they all flashed into their thrones. Today was just another typical meeting, little did they know what Hera was planning.

Hera's POV

Artemis has hated men for too long, and I am sick and tired of having to listen to her talk about how awful men are, especially when she has a twin brother! The both of them are so annoying! I mean, Apollo is so arrogant, loud, and has a ego almost as large as my husband! Then there is Artemis! That father's favorite daughter, she isn't even MINE! She is a stupid daughter of LETO! She hates men, she...she...oh forget it. SHE'S TOO PERFECT! No one should be more beautiful, more intelligent, more fit, more special, or more as loved than I! She will PAY DEARLY. Mark my words.

**-Meanwhile in Camp Half-Blood-**

Annabeth's POV

Chiron called me over to him, he was sitting in his wheel chair on the porch of the big house, a little girl sitting on his lap.

"Hey Chiron! You call me? Also who is that adorable girl on your lap?" I ask.

"Annabeth, yes I did. I know that you were going to go and meet up with Perseus since he is arriving at camp for the summer any moment now, but I must introduce you to Autumn. Autumn here, is four years old, she is a undetermined, but I must say, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a daughter of Poseidon." he says as he rocks little Autumn in his arms.

I look at the little girl in which we are discussing, and study her carefully, she is tiny which going by her age, is understandable. She has longish auburn hair, sea green eyes, and a light baby tan. Honestly she looked like Percy, but at the same time, like Lady Artemis, in a four year old form with see green eyes? Just then I turn and see Percy run on the porch, joining us.

Percy's POV

I had just crossed the boarder when I see Annabeth talking to Chiron and see a little child on Chiron's lap. I quickly sprint over to them, to see what is going on. When I reach them I see the little girl that Chiron is holding, she looks sort of like me, with her sea green eyes, but the most surprising is the auburn hair. I would say that she is a daughter of Poseidon if she had black hair, and I would say that she is a daughter of Artemis, but Artemis is a maiden goddess so that is impossible. As I look closer, I notice the girl staring up at me, "Dada!" she squeals.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 1, I'm working on chapter 2. Any feed back would be wonderful. **

**R&R**

**~Nico**


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go, sorry, I have been on writer's block on all stories. Deal with it. Also I'm sick so spelling problems are likely, don't hate me for it.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Percy's POV

"Dada!" she squeals and tosses and turns in attempt to get out of Chiron's arms.

"Hey there cutie. What is your name?" I reply with a small smile on my face. I turn and look at Chiron.

"Her name is Autumn. She is four years old. Here, I suspect she wants you to hold her." my old mentor replies as her lifts her up and hands her to me. I quickly adjust her in my arms and rock her back and forth slowly making her fall asleep. I smile and look at Annabeth and Chiron, "Any reason she called me Dada?"

Annabeth finally speaks up, "I think that she believes that you Seaweed Brain are her father, which means that going by the fact that she is a demigod and so are you, her mother must be a goddess. Though obviously you would recognize your own child, and we are only 16, so you would have had to have had her when you were still 12 and that was when you first came to camp, making this impossible."

I look at Chiron "Can Autumn stay with me in my cabin?" Chiron simply nods and I walk towards my cabin holding the little girl that seems so special.

**-Back on Olympus-**

Zeus's POV

Hera had just gotten done talking to me in my head about how she believes Artemis should just grow up, how her vow of maidenhood keeps her from growing up. Obviously, I want what is best for my daughter so I ask my wife what she thinks is the best course of action. Hera replies simply "She must be forced to marry." I just nod and turn back to the meeting.

"Silence!" I shout. All of the Gods present turn and look at me. "I have but one announcement. Artemis my daughter" I glance at her, she straightens up focusing more on the announcement "will be forced to marry a man. In 1 year's time, if she has not chosen a man, I will choose one for her. My words are final. So I'm sorry sweetheart, but you must marry. It is...um...for told that your matrimony will be important in the future. That is all, you are all dismissed."

Artemis's POV

WHAT?! I the MAIDEN GODDESS have to MARRY?! This is not right at all! I look again at my father and I see _Queen Hera_ looking rather pleased. This is all her doing. I'm sure of it! How dare that stupid no good COW! So she wants to play dirty. Well then I will choose someone of great worth, a loyal, charming, brave, non-know-it-all, and they must be respectful and not a utter man whore. Let me think...who has all of these qualities. It must not be a God, since none of the the Gods fit the requirement. So demigod it is. Ugh, why must this be so difficult! I flash out of Olympus and back to Central Park were the hunt was gathered and set up.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 1, I'm working on chapter 2. Any feed back would be wonderful. **

**R&R**

**~Nico**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late post, I have been busy. This chapter will be on the shorter side, but expect a update soon. Also, I have to thank a certain reviewer, of whom gave me great ideas. Yes, I will make the chapters a bit longer and or short, but updated more. Thank you to DrewTheSeagull! Finally, thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews, they have made writing this story more enjoyable and less of a headache.

* * *

Chapter 3

Thalia's POV

The hunters were starting to get restless as we wait for our lady to return. After the Titan war we started to build up our ranks more, we have about 26 new hunters now. Phoebe is still a harsh and mean hunter _no surprise there_, though she still has her moments. The plan was to wait until our lady to arrive back here so we could set off to Colorado, though I had a weird feeling that we wouldn't be seeing the Rocky Mountains for a while. Just then we see a sudden flash of silver and Lady Artemis is back though for some reason she seems really upset. Normally, I would say that it is the annoyance she has towards her...well technically our family, but going but the look in her shining silver eyes she is confused, hurt, angry, and irritated.

Artemis's POV

To say that I came back to camp with a smile on my face, happy to go back to my girls like I usually do would be nothing but a utter lie. I walk over to my lieutenant, Thalia and ask her to come to my tent. She nods and follows me into my silver abode. When we enter I walk quickly to my throne, sitting down and motioning for Thalia to sit on one of the vast mountains of pillows.

"Thalia, tell the other hunters to start packing up camp, we will be departing soon. But, we will not be going to the Rocky Mountains for a while. We will be staying at Camp Half Blood. Also" I look at into her eyes and can tell that she is bursting with questions, "at the meeting, our father decided something but it was more of commanded for the sake of his own ears, so he won't have to hear Queen Hera's droning on, that I am to be married."

I look at her again and all I see is a face of pure shock.

* * *

**R&R**

**Check out Chapter 4, for it is Coming soon to your reading device that you are using.**

**~Nico**


End file.
